This invention relates to a sprayer controller, and particularly to a sprayer controller which controls sprayer check valves and spray nozzles.
Sprayers are used in agriculture and horticulture for applying chemicals and/or liquid fertilisers to growing crops, and for the treatment of harvested produce.
Generally, sprayers have a series of outlets across the width of the sprayer boom. Each outlet through which liquid is passed is provided with a check valve, commonly known as an Anti Drip Check Valve, and the check valve is generally equipped with a means to attach a nozzle or applicator on the downstream side of the check valve. Check valves are provided to prevent liquid flowing from the outlets when the said liquid is below a predetermined pressure. For example, a check valve may be set up so that liquid may not pass through the valve unless the liquid is at the intended working or application pressure, referred to hereinafter as the operating pressure.
The most common type of check valve used in agricultural and horticultural sprayers is a mechanical device and comprises a sealing diaphragm maintained against a sealing face by a compressed coil spring, the spring rate, or loading of which is determined by the pressure at which the valve is required to open and the surface area of the sealing diaphragm.
Other types of check valve are known, for example the check valve described in UK patent application no 9710834.4, and PCT/GB98/01546, the AirSTOP AS-200 valve available from KZCO Incorporated, the Air Chemsaver manufactured by Spraying Systems Co, and an air/spring operated valve described in FR-A-2515304.
Sprayer booms generally comprise a plurality of boom sections. This is so that the boom which may be 40 meters wide may be folded down to a width narrow enough to be transported on public roads. Also, it is convenient to be able to divide the boom into discrete sections which can be controlled individually. It is common for a sprayer boom to have a number of sections, and for the supply of liquid to each section to be controllable independently from the other sections. This is generally achieved by placing ball valves or other similar valves in the spray lines to each section so that the flow of liquid to any desired section can be shut-off, whilst the other sections continue to spray.
The types of valve used to control the flow of fluid to a boom section are relatively expensive, slow and heavy, as is the control equipment required to operate them. Increasing the weight of a sprayer boom is undesirable. Furthermore, it is only possible to control the flow of fluid to any one group of nozzles, i.e. all the nozzles on a particular boom section.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a sprayer controller which does not suffer from the disadvantages suffered by currently available equipment.
This invention includes aspects or features of applicant""s copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/424,568 of Matthew James Harold RAWLINGS titled xe2x80x9cIMPROVEMENTS IN METERING DEVICESxe2x80x9d filed Nov. 24, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention provides a device for delivering a controlled dose of a fluid to an outlet from a fluid supply at an operating pressure, the device comprising an actively operable check valve, pressure exerting means to selectively exert first and second pressures on the check valve such that when one of the first and second pressures is exerted on the check valve the valve prevents the passage of fluid at operating pressure through the outlet, and when the other pressure is exerted on the check valve the valve permits the passage of spray fluid at operating pressure, characterised by signal generating means to generate a control signal characteristic of the fluid operating pressure, and control means for deriving at least one of the said first and second pressures from the said control signal.
The invention also provides a controller for a liquid spraying apparatus comprising at least one spray line provided with at least one outlet, each outlet being provided with an actively operable check valve, signal generating means to generate a control signal characteristic of the spray fluid pressure, pressure exerting means to selectively exert first and second pressures on the check valve, wherein at least one of the said first and second pressures is derived from the said control signal, wherein when one of the first and second pressures is exerted on the check valve the valve prevents the passage of spray fluid at operating pressure, and when the other pressure is exerted on the check valve the valve permits the passage of spray fluid at operating pressure.
The or each outlet may be provided with a nozzle or an applicator.
The first and second pressures may be derived from the said control signal.
The first pressure may be less than the spray operating pressure and the second pressure may be greater than the spray operating pressure. The first pressure may be 0.05 bar less than the spray operating pressure, and the second pressure may be 0.05 bar greater than the spray operating pressure.
The first and/or second pressures may follow the fluid spraying pressure, so that the first and/or second pressures is/are only fractionally greater or less than the spraying fluid operating pressure.
The pressure exerting means may comprise pressurised fluid, such as air, electrically or electronically powered actuators, or hydraulic actuators.
The said first and second pressures may be proportional to the said control signal. Alternatively, the said first and second pressures may be a differential of the said signal. The first and second pressures may be a fixed percentage of the spray fluid pressure irrespective of the actual spray fluid pressure.
The signal generating means may comprise a pressure transducer attached to the spray fluid line. The signal may be generated as a mathematical relationship to a measured parameter of the spray fluid circuit, the signal generating means comprising means to measure the said parameter.
When the said first pressure is exerted on the check valve, the said valve functions as a check valve, the check valve being actuated when the spray fluid pressure falls below a pre-determined value. Where the operator does not want spray fluid to flow through the nozzles until the pressure falls below the said predetermined value, he switches the controller so that the second pressure is exerted on the check valve which is higher than the spray fluid operating pressure, thereby providing substantially instantaneous shut off.
In the case of pneumatically operated check valves, low pressure and high pressure air lines may be provided, an exhaust being provided to permit the high pressure to decay, and preferably the low pressure air line supplies air to the check valves through the high pressure air line. Preferably, the controller limits the time during which the exhaust valve may be opened, thereby limiting the volume of air which can pass therethrough, and hence the fall in pressure in the check valves. The controller may comprise means to vary the time for which the exhaust valve is opened. In one embodiment opening the exhaust valve for 0.1 seconds allows the air pressure to decay sufficiently.
Air pressure in a pneumatic system may be controlled electronically or low-mechanically.
Preferably, air is distributed to the check valves, individually or in groups, through at least one manifold comprising a plurality of valves. The manifold valves may be actuated electrically, or electronically. Advantageously, a manifold may be provided in each of the high and low-pressure airlines.
Preferably, a 24 Volt DC supply is provided to power the electric and electronic components of the controller.
In one embodiment of the invention, the check valves are of the type where a force is exerted on a diaphragm against the spray fluid pressure to prevent flow thereof through the check valve. For these types of valve, when a pressure greater than the spray fluid operating pressure is exerted on the diaphragm the valve closes, and when a pressure smaller than the spray fluid operating pressure is exerted on the diaphragm the valve opens.
In another embodiment of the invention, the check valves comprise a piston held against a seal by means of a spring, the spring exerting a force greater than the spray fluid operating pressure to hold the check valve shut. A force must be exerted against the spring to open the valve to allow fluid to flow therethrough. To open this type of valve a pressure greater than the spray operating pressure (and the spring pressure) must be exerted on the check valve; whereas exerting a pressure lower than the spray operating pressure allows the valve to close. Traditionally, to close the valves the air holding them open has been allowed to vent to atmosphere. However, this uses much air, and delays the time available to reopen the valves.
In another embodiment of the invention, a check valve comprises a rolling diaphragm mounted about a piston arrangement which acts on another diaphragm which creates a seal between the inlet and outlet of the valve. This arrangement allows for a differential to exist between pressures used for first and second operating means and actual spraying pressure so that a low air pressure can be used to shut off a higher fluid pressure. The reduction in air pressure required to activate the valve means that less air is actually consumed during operation which allows smaller air supplies to be used, saving energy and increasing speed of response. The rolling diaphragm provides significant advantages in that it is effectively free of friction because there are no sliding or rotating parts; this makes the valve sensitive particularly where the actuating pressures are low and affords control of the valve operation very precisely. It also means that the valve requires no lubrication in order to function properly and does not suffer from xe2x80x9cstickingxe2x80x9d or slow operation which is associated with sliding piston seals which use xe2x80x98Oxe2x80x99 Ring type seals, and therefore affords long trouble free life in the type of applications to which the invention relates. A spring may be incorporated to act on the rolling diaphragm/actuator piston arrangement and exert a force greater than the spray fluid operating pressure to hold the check valve shut. A force must be exerted against the spring to open the valve to allow fluid to flow therethrough. To open this type of valve a pressure greater than the spray operating pressure (and the spring pressure) must be exerted on the check valve; whereas exerting a pressure lower than the spray operating pressure allows the valve to close.
The sprayer may be provided with two or more sets of outlets, each outlet being controlled by a check valve. The outlets may closely adjacent one another. Each check valve, and therefore outlet may be operated independently, thereby permitting the operator to vary application rates. Preferably, the nozzles in the different sets have different output characteristics.
The invention provides a fitting comprising a chamber and having one inlet and two outlets, each outlet being provided with a check valve. The check valve being as described above, for example an actively operable diaphragm valve, or a spring/piston check valve.
The controller may be arranged to control only the check valves.
Alternatively, the controller may comprise part of the main sprayer controller, and the control signal may be interpreted from a measurable sprayer parameter.
The invention also provides a controller for a liquid spraying apparatus comprising at least spraying line provided with at least one outlet, each outlet being provided with an actively operable check valve, signal generating means to generate a control signal characteristic of the spray fluid pressure, pressure exerting means to selectively exert first and second pressures on the check valve, wherein at least one of the said first and second pressures is derived from the said control signal, wherein when one of the first and second pressures is exerted on the check valve the valve prevents the passage of spray fluid at operating pressure, and when the other pressure is exerted on the check valve the valve permits the passage of spray fluid at operating pressure, wherein the controller further comprises a flow or pressure setting means to set the flow or pressure in the or each spray fluid line for a specific speed of sprayer in the direction of travel, and wherein variation of the speed causes a corresponding variation in the flow or pressure.
Alternatively the controller may regulate the operating pressure of the sprayer at a fixed setting irrespective of ground speed variation.
The flow or pressure setting means may comprise a motorised valve, or an air operated flow or pressure setting means. One known type of air operated flow or pressure setting means is the xe2x80x9cRamsay Pressure-setxe2x80x9d available from Ramsay Soil Injection Ltd. Alternatively the Flow setting means may comprise individual or groups of check valves being actuated from the OFF position to the ON position at frequencies which vary in particular proportion to changes in speed whilst liquid at a fixed operating pressure is being delivered to them. Alternatively the Flow setting means may comprise individual or groups of check valves being actuated between the OFF position and the ON position for varying times in each position using Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) with the control characteristics for this function varying in particular proportion to changes in speed whilst liquid at a fixed operating pressure is being delivered to them. Either of these flow setting means may be implemented using pneumatically operated valves of the type previously described in PCT/GB98/01546 or an electronically actuated diaphragm also as described in this reference, or electronically actuated piston type spool valves. Furthermore, the flow control means may comprise a single valve of the type described, or a through chamber fitted with a strangulating diaphragm, such as a pinch valve, which can be switched between the first and second positions thereof at varying frequencies, or by modulating the duty cycle as previously described herein.
The controller preferably comprises means to reset the flow or pressure setting so that when the speed of the sprayer has increased causing an increase in pressure, the pressure setting means can be reset to a desired pressure. This facility is important where a nozzle has particular pressure limits. The controller may comprise pre-set limits which provide a warning when the speed of the sprayer has varied to such an extent that the pressure in the spray line is outside the pressure band for the particular nozzle.
If a nozzle or group of nozzles is switched off, the pressure setting means adjusts itself to divert more liquid back to the sprayer tank, thereby keeping the pressure constant. Alternatively, the operator may wish to control the application rate rather than the application pressure.
The controller may comprise a setting dial which allows the operator to set a desired application rate, i.e. flow rate. The flow rate is actually derived from a pressure setting, for example using the equation Q=K*(P)0.5 where Q=Flow, K=a flow constant and P is the pressure. The flow constant K is a known value for a particular nozzle and is inputted into the controller, for example by using a setting dial.
Different liquids have different specific gravity. The above formula is multiplied by 1/specific gravity to give the actual flow rate. The controller may be provided with a setting dial to allow the specific gravity of the fluid to be sprayed to be inputted into the controller.
The above-mentioned equations are programmed into the controller and are used when setting the sprayer according to flow rate or pressure.
If the operator wishes to control flow rather than pressure he sets the desired application rate for the expected speed of travel of the sprayer. As the speed moves away from the expected speed the effective application rate changes. The controller may comprise indicators to indicate to the operator that the speed of travel has changes to such an extent that the application rate has fallen outside an acceptable band. The operator then resets the flow rate if he wants to continue at the changed speed.
As the speed of travel changes so does the spray fluid pressure in order to maintain a constant flow rate.
Alternatively if the controller is operating valves designed to be switched ON and OFF at varying frequencies or to have time of opening modulated the pressure in the spray line will remain constant but the flow passing through the individual outlet or section will vary. The controller will monitor the mode of operation and internally calculate the volume which is passing through the sprayer in a relevant manner and adjust in accordance with the operators desired setting.
The signals generated within the controller may be interpreted to provide information such as area covered, work done, volume sprayed, etc. The controller may comprise a microprocessor to store such information, and the controller may comprise means to permit such information to be downloaded, for example to a personal computer. Means may be provided to permit the controller to be loaded with information, for example data from mapping programs, which may cause check valves to open and close according to the changing needs of a particular field.
Where the sprayer comprises a second set of outlets, the controller may be arranged to open and close these outlets.
Where the sprayer is fitted with check valves of the type which can be switched rapidly or modulated, the controller may be arranged to regulate the frequency of operation or level of modulation between one check valve and another so that variation of flow rates can be achieved across the sprayer width.
The sprayer may receive command information in addition to speed and operator settings via a GPS coordinated mapped input or real time visual imaging system (monitoring and assessing crop characteristics immediately in front of the sprayer and responding by issuing commands for specific dosing of chemical or fertiliser being applied) which controls differing rates of chemical or fertiliser to be applied at each of the outlets or at different groups of outlets.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a sprayer comprising spray lines fitted with valves of the type described and control means to operate said valves, fitted at each outlet, rapidly by switching the valves ON and OFF and which can regulate the flow and or pressure of the liquid passing through said outlet, to which is fitted a fixed nozzle having a known spray characteristic, so that liquid exiting from the said nozzle can be distributed in droplets of consistent size, irrespective of the changes in flow or pressure. The control means is arranged to regulate the frequency at which the said valves switch ON and OFF so that the droplet size for the given nozzle is maintained as ground speed, pressure or flow changes occur. Such equipment would have significant benefits because low volumes of liquid could be applied through nozzles which have beneficial droplet characteristics but which would normally require high fluid flows to generate these. For instance, a Flat Fan spray nozzle designed to apply 200 l/ha is recognised as providing a droplet in the industry-accepted medium-sized category. The size of droplet generated is accepted as being the most beneficial way to apply many chemicals because it provides optimum contact with the plants being sprayed, carries sufficient active ingredient and because the droplets are not unduly susceptible to drift away from the target which might be caused by light winds or machine movement in the crop. If the operator wished to apply a half dose at 100 l/ha the 200 l/Ha type nozzle would no longer generate the correct spray pattern or droplet size, and he would have to fit a 100 l/ha nozzle. In such a case the 100 l/ha nozzle would be likely to generate droplets of smaller size which would not necessarily deposit correctly and which would be more susceptible to drift. By using rapid on-off switching of the flow to the nozzles, as hereinbefore described, the 200 l/ha nozzle could be controlled so that it only opened for 50% of the time, so that 100 l/ha effectively passed through it, but in doing so the correct droplet size and spray pattern would be generated. Given that in most cases nozzles are designed to provide a spray pattern which provides a 50% overlap with each adjacent nozzle, the control means would be arranged to control the outlets on a spray boom so that, when one nozzle was switched OFF, its neighbour would be ON, and vice versa. This would ensure that at any one time the whole width under the spray boom would be receiving spray and no gaps would exist.
The frequency at which the valves would be switched might vary between 2 Hz and 50 Hz depending on the speed or desired rate of application. The system as described has the significant advantage of being able to accurately reduce the amount of chemical being applied whilst maintaining accepted environmentally and biologically beneficial spray characteristics.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a sprayer comprising a tank provided with a feed line which extends from and returns to the tank, wherein the feed line is provided a valve to control the return of fluid in the feed line to the tank. Advantageously, the sprayer is provided with a controller and the said valve is controlled by the controller.
The sprayer is preferably provided with a pressure regulator which maintains the pressure in the feed line constant.
Preferably, the valve is an actively operated check valve, which may be of the diaphragm, spring/diaphragm, or spring piston type. The check valve may comprise a rotary metering valve.
Alternatively, the valve may be a regulating valve such as a rotary valve, or a gate valve.
The provision of this feature allows chemical solutions to circulate constantly through the feed lines of sprayer boom even when the sprayer is not operating, so that the chemical remains mixed and available to the outlets at the required spraying pressure at all times. The re-circulation of liquid suspensions such as fertilisers is extremely desirable to ensure that they are applied to crops in a consistent solution and this feature provides a means of achieving this, and also prevents blocking of nozzles or applicators which can occur when a liquid suspension degrades.
The valve provided in the feed line to control the return of fluid in the feed line to the tank may be used to allow re-circulation during spraying. Where the valve is a check valve according to the invention the outlet of the valve may be of a size which permits a desired re-circulatory flow rate when the check valves controlling the flow of fluid through the sprayer nozzles are open. By combining a rotary metering valve with the check valve, different re-circulatory flow rates can be provided for. Alternatively, a regulating valve may be used in the feed line. In each case the position of the valve may be controlled by the controller.
Another benefit of the valve in the feed line to control the return of fluid in the feed line to the tank, is that a further means of controlling the flow rate of fluid through the sprayer nozzles is provided. This is because a proportion of fluid which would have passed through the nozzles is being returned to tank.
In another aspect of the invention the check valve of the invention is adapted to provide an accurately controlled infinitely variable metering valve which enables chemical to be pressured into or entrained into a fluid flow. Alternating between first and second pressures of the valve rapidly or modulating this function whilst the valve is connected to a neat chemical supply at fixed or variable pressure and controlling the level of this activity will enable variable but proportional volumes of liquid to pass through the valve. The check valve may be fitted with accurate metering orifices or the like. The control of the operating means might be integral within the main sprayer controller or independent of it. The generation of first and second pressure means might be dependent on the main sprayer function or independent of it. The type of valve adapted for this type of use may be a pneumatically actuated diaphragm valve, a hydraulically actuated diaphragm valve, an electronically actuated solenoid diaphragm valve, a piston type valve controlled by any of these means or alternatively a rolling diaphragm valve or strangulating diaphragm valve actuated by any of these means.
In such an embodiment the requirement to mix quantities of chemical with water in the main sprayer tank is removed. The main sprayer tank can be filled with water and chemical added to the required solution at the point at which the main spray line feed enters the feed lines to the sprayer outlets. Alternatively chemical could be delivered directly to the individual outlets and a valve of the type described provided with control means would regulate the volume of chemical being admitted to the water flow at the point of exit. Clearly a system such as described has significant advantages because only that chemical which is required is actually applied, saving costly chemical and removing the likelihood of premixed chemicals remaining unused, as can occur in a conventional type of sprayer, which presents a problem of environmentally detrimental waste disposal.
The invention further provides a method of spraying liquid from a nozzle on to a surface which is moving relative to the nozzle, the nozzle being of the type comprising a check valve selectively operable to switch between a first state, in which liquid is prevented from passing through the nozzle and a second state in which liquid is allowed to flow through the nozzle, the method comprising supplying liquid to the nozzle at a pressure predetermined to generate a desired pattern of spray and quality of spray from the nozzle, and cycling the check valve between the first and second states so as to deliver spray to the surface at a rate less than the constant rate delivered by the nozzle at the predetermined pressure.
The invention also provides a method of metering the delivery of liquid from a pressurised supply through an outlet, the outlet comprising a check valve selectively operable to switch between a first state, in which liquid is prevented from passing through the outlet and a second state in which liquid is allowed to flow through the outlet, the method comprising cycling the check valve between the first and second states and controlling the relative amount of time in the first and second states to control the flow rate of liquid through the outlet.
The use of a spray line re-circulating function as previously described, achieved using valves featuring first and second operating means, in conjunction with a system for entraining chemical directly into a fluid flow down stream of the main pump has the advantage that it draws chemical rapidly to the individual outlet and effectively allows the spray line to be charged with chemical solution in advance of spraying being commenced. Where re-circulation is incorporated, the return line from the far end of the spray line would have to be configured so that it re-entered the spray line downstream of the chemical admission point, removing the possibility of contamination with clean carrying fluid. The controller could be configured to acknowledge if the spray line is operating in a re-circulating mode and to adjust or close the chemical admission valve so that the solution of chemical does not exceed the required or pre-selected rate. Thus, the rate can be adjusted to provide the correct amount of chemical admission relative to the number of outlets being opened.
This feature would provide a significant benefit over other types of chemical injection systems fitted to conventionally arranged sprayers, which can only operate whilst outlets are actually depositing liquid, with the result that, when a sprayer is initially switched on, clean liquid from the sprayer tank is pumped via the chemical admission point and then on to the outlets, leading to time delays. Correspondingly, if the operator has carried out the standard procedure of cleaning out spray lines after a previous application, the liquid remaining in the spray lines must be emitted from the outlets before the chemical solution can exit. When chemical of the desired or pre-set solution actually exits from the outlet then becomes a matter of guesswork, and the operator may be obliged to remain static with the sprayer pumping liquid out until such time as they decide proper solution chemical is at the outlets, which might damage proximal flora, fauna or crop, or alternatively the operator might commence spraying with a dilute solution of unknown strength or efficacy until such time as all liquid in the spray line is that which has passed the chemical admission point.
The invention removes the requirement for conventional boom section controls, since the operator can shut-off any particular outlet, or boom section by switching the controller so that the second pressure is exerted on the check valve. Furthermore, when the controller is connected to a DGPS or GPS system the application at any one point in a field can be controlled easily and accurately.
The arrangement also permits the sprayer to be equipped with one single feed line for the spray boom as opposed to sprayers of the prior art which have a plurality of fluid supply lines, the number of supply lines corresponding to the number of sections on the boom.
In the case where the controller of the invention controls the whole sprayer, the controller is far simpler than known controllers which comprise feed back systems linked to pressure and volume transducers. The only variable input to the controller is speed. This can simply provide the operator with indications that he needs to take action. However, such action can be automated so that when the speed goes outside a particular band, the pressure or volume setting is automatically changed so that the pressure or volume does not fall outside the effective working range of the nozzles or applicators attached to the outlets.
The sprayer controller of the invention enables the time delay during the build up to operating pressure following check valve shut-off and resumption of spraying to be kept to a minimum. Where the check valve is a diaphragm check valve, the speed at which the check valve operates can be adjusted by varying the pressure exerted on the diaphragm by the pressurising means. Increasing the pressure increases the speed of operation of the check valve.